


Velvet & Silk

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bodily Fluids (a little sharing), Brandy kissing, Dominant Severus, Food Play, Fucking, Gorgeous and Lucius knows it, Ice Cream :D, Lucius is just as arrogant as his canon self, M/M, Magical cream of wonder xD, Neglectful Narcissa, Paddling, Rimming, Snogging, Spanking, Submissive Lucius (kind of ;) ), Temperature Play, ball-gags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Voldemort is dead, thanks to Harry. Plans are made for Severus to visit his oldest friend, but more happens than either man anticipated.





	1. His Brandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedGap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/gifts).



> To a friend who was curious about a pairing she'd never read before, but couldn't find anything that interested her. Hope you and anyone else who reads this, enjoy ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started off as a meeting between friends after so long, became much more.

Entering through the double doors of Lucius' manor, Severus felt more at home than he'd been even at Hogwarts. Minus past Death Eater meetings where the Dark Lord had to relocate to Malfoy Manor, he'd not visited his friend on a non-business basis for the longest time. Their schedules didn't allow for it, not to mention the danger of Voldemort finding out that one man was a double spy and the other working for his own agenda.

 

It wasn't a visit out of the blue, however. Lucius had contacted him a few days prior to inform him of a new shipment of crushed Basilisk eggshells which he would happily make use of. He'd purchase them in return for any potions with the eggshells as ingredients he could make use of. All in all, it was a fair deal.

 

That and neither of them had a maniacal Dark Lord hanging over their heads since Potter had done the deed and rid the world of a dark stain.

 

Now, the both of them could finally live their lives in peace. That, their mutual agreement and copious amounts of alcohol.

 

Lost in thought, Severus was startled that he'd arrived at the door of Lucius' office and before he could do anything, the door swung open on its own, or it seemed like it until his friend with wand outstretched appeared on the other side.

 

"Ah, Severus. Are you well? The shipment of Basilisk eggshells arrived just this morning. Shall I ask one of my elves to store them?"

 

"No need." Severus shook his head slightly, helping himself to a glass of wine and taking a seat. Not his drink of choice but if it was there, he wouldn't pass it up. "Tella." his personal house elf appeared. Not that he didn't trust Lucius, on the contrary, rather it was for his own piece of mind with extremely rare ingredients, even though he knew Lucius could order more if there ever was an accident. He lowered his head to look her in the eye. "Please store the Basilisk eggshells in my lab, you know where."

 

"Of course Master Snape." She bowed, leaving the pair to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus was unsure of the time, only that at some point, the entire bottle of wine and one bottle of Firewhisky had been consumed and he was pleasantly hammered, as one would say. One such as him, perhaps not Lucius.

 

He looked at his friend for a moment, who was running his finger over slightly parted lips. Regardless if he knew he was doing this or not, to Severus, it was fucking sexy.

 

Oh, how he'd love to grab those fine blonde locks and yank his head back, only to slam in from behind, fuck that fine arse right over the desk....

 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Where had that thought come from? True, he couldn't deny Lucius was an attractive man but did he really want to?

 

A twitch from the region of his trousers answered that question.

 

"I think it's about time we cracked open the Brandy, don't you?" Severus looked on through a drunken haze, as his friend walked across the room to the cabinet with more decorum that he could've managed. Not to mention that his speech was clear. The only indication that he was drunk, was the unfocused grey eyes.

 

He didn't even bother to look away when Lucius bent over, arse in his direction. It was odd since Lucius often crouched rather than bent. If that was Lucius' way of teasing, it was working. The uncomfortable tightness beneath his robes was making itself known.

 

Gathering all of the mental awareness available to him in that moment, he stumbled to his feet and as gracefully as he could, approached Lucius who had just found what he was looking for.

 

Severus' robes brushed the soft lining of trousers as his clothed crotch neatly pressed against Lucius' arse. He heard an intake of breath in response as Potion stained hands glided along the arched body, only to rest and gently massage a pair of wide shoulders.

 

"Lucius." Severus was a master with words. It was as though he tasted them before anyone else had the privilege of hearing them aloud. His tongue caressed the name with a velvety tone and the blonde practically purred.

 

He tucked a lock of silky hair behind the man's ear, wrapping both arms around his middle, to turn so they were facing each other, backed against the drinks cabinet.

 

Severus had the slight height advantage here but even those taller than him shrunk in comparison, as they just didn't hold themselves right. Severus had perfected this from Lucius and now used it to his advantage, as the hair he'd tucked away was swept into a loose ponytail within Severus' right hand, while his left tilted Lucius' head. He leant closer, their bodies touching each other fully now. He could feel a shudder from the other body sharing space as Severus whispered sensually into the ear closest to him.

 

"You are my Brandy."

 

Lucius' chest rumbled as a moan escaped from it, which was quickly caught by lips descending on his own. Severus levitated the Brandy onto the desk, before lavishing as much focus and attention on Lucius as he usually saved for his Potion making.

 

The hand now entwined with blonde hair, tugging firmly until Severus had a far better angle. The haze of alcohol soon faded from their minds as the taste of pure desire flowed between them, warming bodies as their tongues danced a tune only they could understand.

 

Severus soon released the grip he had on Lucius' hair, only to grip wrists with his own and push his arms up high, keeping them there.

 

The shirt before him was unbuttoned at the neck, so he didn't hesitate to kiss along his jawline, trailing a path down the side of the neck before him with the tip of his tongue, sucking lightly on his collarbone. Severus was only half convinced Lucius didn't have Veela blood. He was blonde and drop dead gorgeous. Not that he'd ever use those words aloud of course.

 

There were no words to adequately describe how divine Lucius tasted. Why on earth Narcissa was in France and not at home ravishing her husband he didn't know, but what was Narcissa's loss, was certainly his gain.

 

Lucius' occasional moans were all the encouragement he needed. Even in his inebriated state, Lucius could easily make an example of him if it was something he didn't want.

 

He released the grip he had on the man's arms, as they were far more preoccupied slipping underneath the material of his trousers and coming to a stop on the firmly rounded globes of his arse.

 

"Severus. Bedroom. Now." His tone would come across as demanding if it wasn't for the underlying tone of need. Apparently, in the right setting, all of Lucius' eloquence went out of the window.

 

He stopped his attentions, hands still where they were and Lucius' now loosely wrapped around him. Deep brown and grey eyes locked in a lustful haze, as he bit down none too gently on the swollen lip, squeezing the cheeks that were cupped in his hands for good measure.

 

"I don't think that you are in a position to make demands, do you?" He simply raised one eyebrow, not waiting for an answer and softly touching the lips he'd abused seconds ago with his own.

 

Severus had no mobility problems anymore as he pushed Lucius to the side of his desk rather than the front until he was seated on the edge of it, sweeping aside everything else until they fell to the floor with a crash.

 

"Now really Severus. Was there any, ahh-" He was caught off guard when the silk shirt he wore was ripped from his body, buttons pinging everywhere. "Need for that?" He finished on a breathless note, in truth not entirely bothered.

 

"There is nothing that Reparo can't fix." Severus shrugged dismissively, removing the now buttonless shirt entirely, stroking the soft skin of his forearms before they were once again pushed above his head, this time secured with sticking charms.

 

Small trembles shook the adonis before him, his rapid breathing drawing attention to the finely muscled chest.

 

Knowing just how sensitive Lucius was, he kept on the woollen robes, for now. A sinister smile curled the corner of his mouth as he once more trapped Lucius with his own body. Their noses touched.

 

"I am going to fuck you senseless, Lucius. And when I am finished, I will ravish your body for as long as I wish to. Do you understand?" He ordered sharply.

 

"I do." his words were nothing more than a breathless whisper. While he was stuck to the desk, he could still move his hands so for some form of relief he squeezed them into fists, while Severus' tongue was at work.

 

He had to admit, he was enjoying watching Lucius squirm and judging by the restrained man's bulge, so was he. He swirled his tongue around the hairless navel, marking a path upwards.

 

"Do you have any idea how desirable you are?" he continued to talk between licks, reaching his target.

 

"I do, actually. Ahhh!" Another sentence was interrupted at Severus let the pads of his thumbs glide over Lucius' overly sensitive nipples, to shortly be replaced by his tongue.

 

"For Merlin's sake Severus, just fuck me already!" Severus could read the impatience tempered with arousal. Lucius wasn't the kind to not have total control but for now, Severus called the shots.

 

He bit down on the raised nipple before him, hard. "If I have to remind you who is in charge once more, I shall gag you, Lucius." He suppressed his amusement at Lucius' face lighting up for a split second. Apparently, that wouldn't be much of a punishment.

 

Other than the occasional noises of enjoyment and arousal, Lucius quieted as Severus feasted on pale flesh. He took a step back to place his hands beneath the material, slowly tugging them down and his mouth watered of its own volition as a cock finally sprang free from its single confines.

 

"You went commando, Lucius?" A strangled shout escaped from Lucius as Severus targeted both cheeks, the loud slap of hand on flesh echoing in the room. "Naughty boy."

 

"I am hardly a boy." He couldn't resist sneering, even as a jolt of pleasure ran trough him at the single slap.

 

Severus kissed the spot he'd just slapped, turning to the bottle of unopened Brandy.

 

"Care for a drink?" He took a sip from the bottle, parting his lips above Lucius' own and letting the liquid run into his, sharing the drink and kiss eagerly.

 

"Simply wonderful." Lucius sighed blissfully, hair askew and cheeks flushed.

 

"Indeed." Severus gave the man below him a lustful look, undoing his trousers and underwear until they slipped just beneath his arse. It was the only clothing he'd bothered to remove.

 

"You are the lube, Lucius, so may I recommend that you do an adequate job?" Smirking lightly, he hovered so the tip of his cock touched pink lips, that quickly took his entire length past them.

 

He didn't stay there long, just enough for saliva to liberally coat his member. Standing up, he let his trousers pool onto the floor, releasing Lucius from the sticking charm to place a cushioning one.

 

"Kneel face down on the desk, rest your elbows on the surface as well." He spoke in a tone he usually reserved for his most dunderheaded of students. He tapped his wand between Lucius' thighs to spread his legs further apart. The result left him deliciously exposed.

 

He positioned himself at Lucius' entrance, chuckling at the low growl. "Severus, will you fuck me-"

 

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Severus had taken the opportunity to push straight in, past the ring of muscles until he was snugly inside, only mildly surprised at how tight he was.

 

"You were saying?" Severus spoke through gritted teeth, the coarse material of his robes rubbing against sensitive skin. He gripped firmly onto the hips in front, using his quickening thrusts to hit the perfect spot, as he also pulled back with the grip he had.

 

"Ah, Ah, AH! Never mind." The elder man's voice was shaky. Severus fucking him as vigorously as he promised was affecting his ability to speak.

 

"You were very impatient, Lucius," he continued, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants, but sometimes, he has to wait for it." And with that, he grasped Lucius' cheeks with both hands, pulling them apart to watch his cock pump in and out for a moment, kneading them.

 

SMACK! A red hand-shaped imprint was left on one cheek, but he didn't stop there. He was almost certain that on top of his impatience, reaching for the Brandy and going commando, it was a deliberate ploy to tease him. No one teased Severus Snape without consequence.

 

"So, fucking, sexy." with each word, Lucius' arse became redder. He didn't mean to shout those words, but he was building to an incredible climax and everything about his oldest friend was pure sin.

 

"I know." Even in the heat of passion, Lucius still sounded ridiculously vain and Severus nearly snorted. Though he was an arrogant bastard, he had every right to think the way he did. Perhaps he could tame some of that arrogance.

 

Lucius' skin blushing just for him and the soft globes vibrating with each smack was enough to make him come then and there, but he held on for just a moment, as one hand now wrapped around a needy cock, weeping with pre-come. He pumped the warm flesh, still keeping pace with fast thrusts and hitting his target most times if Lucius' shouts were any indication. The position he had Lucius in enabled him to see everything, not to mention easier access.

 

"Severussss." The aforementioned man looked at the vision of beauty he was fucking, hardly believing his luck. He was on the very edge so he quickened his pace even more, the slap of balls on skin almost deafening.

 

With one final thrust, Severus let go, white vision blinding him for a moment as he spent his seed inside, as simultaneously Lucius came all over his office desk.

 

He pulled out slowly, licking a stripe from Lucius' balls to his come covered hole, dipping inside to taste for a moment. Aware of Lucius' slight discomfort from his position on the desk, he let him regain his bearings.

 

"Best fuck I've had in a while," Lucius confessed, still out of breath. "Narcissa won't fuck me despite how many times I ask, though we bought those toys for a reason." He pouted and Severus resisted rolling his eyes, instead pushing his tongue to meet with another, sharing the taste of him.

 

"I am by no means finished with you, Lucius." He smirked predatorily, beckoning him over to the office floo. "Shall we retire to your bedroom?"

 

"Of course." Despite his nakedness, he managed a gracious tilt of the head. It was enough to fit both so while Severus readjusted his trousers in the floo so as not to trip, Lucius called out their desired destination.

 

"Malfoy Manor, Master Bedroom."


	2. Pride & Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lucius ever learn to properly submit? Either way, Severus wouldn't let his disobedience go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first shot at this pairing and I already love it far too much :P

They both arrived in the master bedroom, the intense heat from a short while ago not abated.

 

"I will test your will and self-control, Lucius." Severus' eyes glinted with something unknown. "I want you to lie face up on the bed, but keep your arms stationary, wherever you put them. Whatever you do, don't move."

 

"May I remind you that I am the eldest of us both?" How he managed to still look haughty despite being submissive, Severus would never know. If people didn't see otherwise, he would have claimed to have selective hearing and ignore that comment. But as it was, he didn't.

 

"And may I remind you that you're the one obeying. And enjoying?" He arched an eyebrow, glancing for a moment at his friends flushed and hardening cock. Lucius was ready and Severus was going to try something. If he suspected right...

 

"Accio blindfold." From a drawer directly behind him, a silken black blindfold fluttered into his palm. He smirked at Lucius' rising blush. At his friend's look, the blonde was about to say something else but was cut off mid-sentence by a swish of robes and a long finger placed against parted lips.

 

"Shhh. I have come to realise that there is something missing." He gave a significant look, waving his wand.

 

"Accio gag." A soft leather strap smacked into his other palm, with a red ball attached.

 

He looked at it critically. "Hmm, still not quite right." a small transfiguration changed the ball colour to green, the Slytherin crest present on the outside.

 

"Acceptable." He lifted Lucius up slightly, to help attach the gag and soon after, the blindfold. He couldn't speak clearly nor see.

 

Exactly what Severus wanted.

 

He spoke in hushed tones to the Malfoy elf he summoned, inwardly pleased when the item of his desire appeared on the bedside table. It would be replenished until he had no use of it but for now, he would have plenty of uses.

 

He used the tablespoon it came with, pressing into the mixture carefully until it curled nicely onto the spoon.

 

Then, he let the vanilla ice cream slide off, landing on Lucius' nipple.

 

A muffled hiss escaped the gagged man which soon turned into a moan as Severus let the cool flavour coat his tongue, the now equally cold muscle licking it to a stiff peak, also removing traces of the quickly melting ice cream. He enjoyed the sweet taste of vanilla and the sounds Lucius made were the strawberry sauce to go on top.

 

The muscles in Lucius' hands twitched, he seemed desperate to move them but to his credit, kept them in the same position.

 

He repeated the pattern for his other nipple, leaving a runny sweet trail for his tongue to follow, right above the crotch. For this, he scooped a larger amount, letting it melt and slip off the spoon once more, landing on the head of his erect cock, sliding down the underside of his shaft and slowly melting as it travelled down to his balls.

 

A muffled scream escaped from Lucius and he accidentally moved an arm to touch where the cold sensation was.

 

"Lucius." His tone was deadly. "What did I tell you earlier?" He stopped what he was doing for the moment, setting aside the blindfold and gag for now so he could talk and see again.

 

"You want me to lie face up on the bed, but keep my arms stationary, wherever I put them. Whatever I do, don't move them." He recited, resisting the un-Malfoy like urge to cringe but instead growled as Severus cleaned the trail of melted ice cream from his most sensitive region.

 

"And did you do that?" Severus resumed his ministrations, now sucking on his cock.

 

"No." he admitted reluctantly. A Malfoy never showed weakness.

 

"Since I can no longer trust you or your self-control, I think you need a little...assistance."

 

It wasn't long before a cock ring hugged Lucius' shaft, squeezing firmly.

 

"And now," Severus resumed. "There is a little matter of your punishment."

 

Severus finally removed all of his clothing, knowing he wouldn't need to give Lucius a warning to stay still.

 

"Accio vibrator." A rather large one came from underneath the opposite pillow Lucius had his head on. It looked fairly realistic but its main function was all Severus needed. He placed that beside him.

 

"Accio paddle." He didn't specify what paddle, but the one he was after landed beside him. It was a textured dark leathered flexible paddle, capable of getting the hard to reach spots.

 

Another landed near his side, larger than the first and made of sturdy wood. Perhaps he would. For once in his life, Severus had options instead of spy for the light/spy for the dark.

 

Lucius didn't move, something which Severus approved of as he pulled the man over his knees, arse in the best position for a good spanking. He'd decided what he was going to do.

 

But first, he rummaged in his nearby discarded robes, to the bottomless pouch he always carried with him, removing some salve. Of his own creation, it would heal abused skin, leaving it softer, but more sensitive. Perfect for such a situation.

 

He gathered a small dollop into his hands, massaging it into his cheeks, making sure to rub it well into the sit spot and crack. A few seconds later the dark pink skin was as snow white in complexion as usual.

 

With that, he picked up the heavier wooden paddle, which he'd only just noticed had a foam like grip.

 

"I am going to give you 10 with this paddle, Lucius. After each one, I want you to say, "Thank you, Sir."

 

He snorted in disbelief, looking well out of his comfort zone. "Preposterous! I refuse to call you sir."

 

Severus didn't respond. He placed the paddle back onto the bed, Picking up the vibrator and using the cream which he hadn't put away, to coat the toy liberally, using the other hand to spread his cheek, admiring the view for a moment.

 

He carefully inserted the vibrator, ignoring Lucius' sounds of protest. They both knew he was lying.

 

Once fully in, he tapped the base of the vibrator still showing. A low buzz quivered his cheeks almost unnoticeably and the blonde man whimpered, though he'd deny it.

 

"Are you certain you don't wish to obey?" Severus wanted to give him a chance, hearing a mutter through gritted teeth in response. "A Malfoy never obeys."

 

2 quick spanks targeted each cheek, hand cupped for maximum impact, merely to surprise him. He kneaded one cheek, enjoying the feel of it in his hand.

 

"Very well." He picked up the wooden paddle again, rubbing the now handprinted arse with the cool wood. He waited for a few seconds, simply enjoying the motions, before pulling his arm back and letting it fall on his left cheek with a mighty CRACK!

 

The light pink skin wobbled, pushed in slightly with the force that the paddle came down. Severus could barely get himself under control, he so dearly wanted to pound that arse again but he knew he'd enjoy it with a heated bum slapping against his balls more.

 

Lucius cried out, still keeping his position. His cock was nestled between Severus' own legs, as their members brushed together. It was driving him insane but despite his protests, he couldn't deny he enjoyed this. He'd bought the toys in the hope Narcissa would be more adventurous, however, she rarely wanted sex with him and he suspected she was cheating. How could she cheat on him? He was far too handsome in his opinion.

 

But she'd never used them. He'd used them himself on occasion but it wasn't the same. It filled his heart with joy that Severus had chosen to and he was lavishing more attention on him than he'd received from his own wife in years.

 

He rubbed the skin below him for a few seconds. "Naughty boys deserve to be punished, Lucius. Surely you understand that?"

 

It was a rhetorical question, however. He was waiting for the pain to reach its peak, then spanked him again, this time the right cheek.

 

Severus could see Lucius' shoulders straining slightly from tenseness, trying to anticipate when the next blow would come. He rubbed a little of the sting away with his hand, leaning to the side to give a small kiss behind his ear. "You are taking this well."

 

Harsh pants answered him, but otherwise nothing verbal. He'd know if he needed to stop. Sometimes, he thought he knew his friend better than Narcissa did.

 

For the next few he switched cheeks, letting the sting build and keeping his pattern. By this point, they were nice and rosy, parts still white since Severus didn't want to damage the tricky to reach bits.

 

"Two more left," he informed the man over his lap, elevating one leg to tighten the muscles. He stopped with the paddle for the moment, reaching for the vibrator which he still hadn't turned off. He grasped the base, pulling it out halfway only to push it back in. For a while he simply sat there, fucking his longest friend with a vibrating toy, before pulling it out and suppressing a chuckle at the muffled sound of disappointment.

 

"Oh I wouldn't worry, you're not escaping my cock that easily." He set aside the vibrator, using his right arm for the last ones.

 

He aimed for the sit spot, still alternating cheeks, the sound almost as arousing as having one of the Pureblood elite spanked like an unruly child.

 

"That is the first part of your punishment, Lucius."

 

He could almost feel the questioning look. "We are still not finished with paddles."

 

And with that, Severus picked up the flexible leather paddle, stroking across Lucius' shoulder blades with it and all the while inwardly screaming at how perfect Lucius looked, flushed and almost helpless.

 

"In fact," Severus amended, "We are nowhere near finished tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT! The author I've written this for knows that, but just for the rest of you ;D


End file.
